This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As will be appreciated, oil and natural gas have a profound effect on modern economies and societies. Indeed, devices and systems that depend on oil and natural gas are ubiquitous. For instance, oil and natural gas are used for fuel in a wide variety of vehicles, such as cars, airplanes, boats, and the like. Further, oil and natural gas are frequently used to heat homes during winter, to generate electricity, and to manufacture an astonishing array of everyday products.
In order to meet the demand for such natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource.
A subsea well constructed for producing hydrocarbons consists of a series of concentric drilled and cased bores. The casings typically include sections of threaded and coupled pipes screwed together. The casings are run into the well bore, suspended (landed) in a wellhead attached to the first casing string (referred to as conductor pipe), and cemented in place by circulating cement down the casing and up into the annular area between the casing and well bore.
In the process of drilling and equipping (completing) a subsea well, it is often necessary to suspend production tubing in the subsea wellhead or production tree with a device known as a tubing hanger. The tubing typically consists of sections of threaded and coupled steel pipes similar to casing, but smaller in diameter and usually higher in pressure rating. Unlike casing, the tubing is not cemented in place and therefore can be replaced. In addition to suspending the tubing in the wellhead or in a production tree, the tubing hanger also seals off the annular space between the tubing and the production casing and provides access to down-hole devices such as safety valves, chemical injection ports, down-hole pressure gauges, as well as other devices.
In some drilling and completion procedures, a subsea well is connected to a floating platform on the surface of the sea through a blowout preventer (BOP) stack, a disconnectable lower marine riser package, and a marine riser system. This may include equipment used during tubing hanger installation and/or intervention, such as a subsea test tree (SSTT). For well intervention through the production tree, a different pressure control system is used, which may include a safety package to contain the well, a disconnectable riser package, and a workover riser system. These conventional systems though may require complex and expensive handling and running system, which may occupy a large space on board the vessels that may cause problems with regard to storage of other equipment.